Hel Hath No Fury Like A Daughter Scorned
by timberwolf123
Summary: Lillemor Lokidottir is the banished daughter of Loki and Amora. When she finds out that her father attempted to invade Midgard, let's just say she's less than pleased...


**_Summary:_ _Lillemor Lokidottir is the banished daughter of Loki and Amora. When she finds out that her father attempted to invade Midgard, let's just say she's less than pleased..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lillemor_**

* * *

Lillemor Lokidottir was mad, no, she was beyond mad. She was pissed beyond belief. _'Father, I love you, but why are you so STUPID?!'_ The girl tucked her black hair behind her ear and her bright green eyes flashed in anger as she watched Midgard through her scrying bowl. She had to admit that those mortals were very good at protecting their Midgardian city. She watched with narrowed eyes as they took her father to a new holding cell. Lillemor took a deep breath and teleported herself down to this 'Helicarrier'

* * *

Lillemor was secretly born after Loki had a brief relationship with Amora the Enchantress. After she was born, Odin found out and banished Lillemor to an unknown realm near Helheim that was filled with the spirits of people who had met their end in dark ways and the majority of the spirits were female.

After so many years of being Queen of her realm, she eventually decided to stay there, even after Frigga said she was welcome back into Asgard whenever she wished. Throughout her life as Queen, she discovered her aptitude for magic and learned how to control the abilities that came with being half Jotunn. She met with her father many times and loved him despite his odd ways (even though their first meeting was a bit of a shock to Loki). When Lillemor found out that Loki was on Midgard after being missing for so long, she was overjoyed.

When she discovered his attempted take over Midgard, she was less than pleased at his behavior.

* * *

Fury was relieved that they had gotten Loki and stopped his invasion. The God of Mischief was securely locked up and the Avengers were with him in a meeting room waiting for confirmation that Thor could take his adopted brother to Asgard.

There was a sudden flash of green light and everyone (but Thor, who winced for some reason) got ready for a fight. When the light died down they looked at the strange girl with wide eyes.

She looked to be about 12-13 years old with pale skin, long raven black hair, and bright green eyes that seemed to glow. On her head she wore a silver tiara with an oval shaped diamond in the center with smaller emeralds inlaid around the diamond and the rest of the metal. She wore a black medieval style gown with green accents that was short in the front while the back was on the floor. Despite her young appearance she had an aura that resonated power and her stance only added to the image.

This was a girl you shouldn't cross.

She eyed each of them with calculating eyes before they settled on Thor. She silently walked up to him, and with a voice like silk, she said "Hello Thor" before turning to Steve "You are the leader, correct?" He nodded at her with wary eyes "Excellent. I wish to see my father if you would." Tony raised an eyebrow and stepped forward "Well little miss, we don't know who you are, much less who your father is." She tilted her head before giving him a smirk that made even Natasha shiver. "Ah yes, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Lillemor Lokidottir. And don't call little miss. I am 598 years old-give or take a few years, I lost track after 50."

* * *

After getting over the shock that Loki had a kid and getting an quick explanation from Thor, they led Lillemor to the door outside where Loki was (while she kept mumbling about idiot family members) and she walked inside.

Loki had his back to her and when he heard the door close, he sighed "If you think I will answer to your questions mortal, you are mistaken." Lillemor smirked and let out a wave of her magic and watched in slight joy as her father went stiff before going dramatically pale. He slowly turned to face her with a pained expression "H-hello flower." He grew paler as his daughter's smirk grew and her magic flared and he mumbled "Why me..."

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Steve asked with a glance at the door. The other Avengers were looking at the door with similar expressions.

Thor gave a small laugh "Captain, Lillemor will not take her fathers behavior lightly. I can predict that we will be hearing about her displeasure in a moment."

True to his word, they began to hear loud noises and Lillemor's voice rang out "MIND CONTROL? 80 DEAD IN TWO DAYS? KIDNAPPING A GOVERNMENT AGENT!? I KNEW YOU LIKED MISCHIEF BUT THIS IS GOING TO FAR FATHER!"

"Now, now Flower..."

"DON'T YOU 'FLOWER' ME!

"Come now daughter, it was not that bad..."

"EIGHTY INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

*Bang* "OW! Listen sweetheart, calm down..."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MORE SPIRITS ARE IN MY REALM NOW AFTER THE CITY WAS ATTACKED?! OVER 90! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Tony glanced at Thor "Is she a Goddess?"

Thor nodded "Yes. She gained full immortality when she came of age."

Clint and Bruce winced as Loki's pained yells became louder. "What is she the goddess of, exactly?"

Thor winced as another bang was heard "She the goddess of Magic, Vengeance, and Misfortune." They all winced at that. "She is also the Queen of a realm that houses misfortuned spirits (mostly female) that died unhappily by another's hand."

"TEN OF THE NEW SPIRITS WERE KIDS THAT GOT CRUSHED BY BUILDINGS!"

"I'm sorry Flower, I really am *bang* OW!"

Steve glanced at the door again "Should we help?"

*Wham* *Bang* "EIGHTY PEOPLE!"

Clint snorted "Let the bastard suffer."

"I AM GONNA _STRANGLE_ YOU WITH YOU OWN INTESTINES, INCINERATE YOUR BODY, DIP YOUR ASHES IN OIL, _AND INCINERATE YOU AGAIN!"_

Clint smirked at his muffled yells.

*Slam* "JUST WAIT UNTIL HELA HEARS ABOUT THIS!"


End file.
